Silence the green lion
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Pony is tired of getting his ass handed to him by the Socs. So he goes to the Shepherd gangs to help him get a fist into the fight. Pony wins his first real fight and comes home pretty proud of himself. But what happens when Soda isn't as happy about Pony's victory as Pony had hoped? Will bonds be broken? Also, why is Dally such a smug bastard?


Wanna know what happens when you listen to Katy Perry's "Roar" and then a bunch of angsty Eminem music? This is the result.

S. owns The Outsiders.

Pony walked down the street after the movies alone. He hadn't seen anyone in the gang in a long while. He had been hanging around the Shepherds a lot. He stayed with Curly and hung around with Angela. He walked home so he could be there before the social worker got there. For once Pony didn't feel any fear as he walked. Ever since he'd been around both Shepherd gangs they'd taught him a lot of things. Like to use his small size to his advantage. Not to pat himself on the back or anything but he would say he could take on at least 3 Socs. And here came his chance, they were swaying and bumping into each other.

"Heeeyyyy Greaser, wanna have some fun?" One slurrs getting close to me.

"Not with white trash like you." I snarl and push him. His buddies start to surround me and I smile. I could handle this, they were wasted and wouldn't be able to keep up. One reaches for me and I duck. He staggers and I swing my leg up and hit him dead-on in the head. He falls to the ground in a heap and his buddies looked pretty pissed off about this. They approached faster now but more cautious than the first. Guess not all of their brain cells were dead yet. The one in the striped shirt lunged at me and slammed my knee into his stomach, he fell on the concrete groaning in pain. The last one standing yells something that I don't understand and punches me in the stomach. Coughing I straighten back up and grab a pop bottle and break it on hid head. He falls, I step casually over their bodies and wipe my mouth.

"Stupid fuckers." I spit at them and start walking home again. Then my ears are assualted with wolf-whistles and there are other greasers around me.

"Well lookit boys, the littlest Curtis got game!" One shouts way too close to my ear.

"When did you become so tuff kid?" One asks me.

"I ain't no kid, now please move. I got shit to do." I say cooly and walk past them. They all shout compliments at me zand I just wave. I'm actin like I don't care but in truth I was practically glowing. The toughest Greasers in Tulsa were impressed with _me. _Ponyboy Curtis, who had always been on the "Keep an eye on" list. I had just taken down three Socs all on my own and I was pretty proud of myself. When I finally get home I see that I've made it before the old bat who was our social worker got here. When I walk in through the doorway I see that the boys are all there. "Whoa, what's the occasion? Y'all forgot to yell Surprise!" I smirk.

"Wise-Ass." Dally smirks and he looks smugger than usual.

"What'r you so happy about?" I ask him as I take off my shirt and toss it into the laundry pile.

But before he can answer me Soda exclaims runnig up to me, "PONY! What happened to your stomach?!"

I look down and see a large bruise on my stomach and roll my eyes. Figures they leave a mark, assholes. "It's nothin."

"It ain't nothin!" He cries and wants to argue further but the social worker is pulling in. The boys leave and I put on a shirt.

"I'll tell ya the thrilling tale later." I smile at him and greet the old woman kindly.

~~~3rd

After the social worker is long gone, the visit having gone better than expected the boys return. Two-Bit hops on the coach and Johnny and Steve sit and watch Mickey. Dally just looks smug and there's a proud look in his eyes. But you'd have to look closely to see it. This is irritating Pony and he finally snaps.

"What the hell are you smirking at ya hood?" He asks crossing his arms.

"You. I saw you, that was some fight kid."

"I ain't a kid!" Pony snarls back.

"I see Shepherd is really rubbing off on you."

"You got a bone to pick or somethin?" Pony asks.

"PONY. That's enough." Darry reprimends and Pony blushes. "Now what the hell is goin on with you?! We ain't see you in two weeks and you haven't talked to nobody. Then you come home with a big bruise and you snappin like a brat at Dally. What's going on with you colt?"

"I was hanging with the Shepherds alright? Tim is real cool with me and he's been helping me out. I always get my ass handed to me and I get jumped all the time. Well I was tired of it! He and Curly offered to help. They taught me a lot of things and I learned a lot. Angel too, she don't lookit but she's real smart. I'm sorry I didn't come home but most days I didn't feel like walking all the way here. The Shepherds were closer and they were welcoming. I was on my way here and then some Socs who were drunk as hell tried to jump me. I kicked one in the head, hit one in the head with a pop bottle and knee'd one in the stomach really hard. But they landed one on me but that's it. " Pony explained.

"Ya left out the part where half of the Greaser community was kissin your ass." Dally adds. Pony growls and picks up a pillow and throws it at him.

"They were not." Pony retorts blushing. Stupid Dally, he'd left that part out for a reason.

"Whoa Pony, didn't know you had it in ya." Two-Bit says ruffling his hair.

"What d'ya know, kid has a backbone afterall!" Steve comments.

Johnny just looks at Pony seriously, "You know they're gonna be pretty mad when they sober up right?"

"Yeah so? Who says they'd get another hit in?" Pony smiles at his best friend.

"PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS." Soda screams slamming his newspaper down. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! RUNNING OFF WOTH SHEPHERDS AND AND AND GETTING INTO FIGHTS SOLO AND-" Steve covers Soda's mouth and Soda just huffs angrily.

"Well I was thinking big brother that I was tired of gettin my ass kicked." Pony replies smoothly.

They all just watch as Pony and Soda have a shouting match. Soda was upset that Pony had been fightin alone while Pony was just confused to as why Soda was so pissed. Darry watches and is at a loss on what to do.

"Is this what we look like when we fight?" He asks no one in a whisper.

"Yup, boy howdy I've never seen those two fight like the two of y'all before." Two-Bit says watching the two fight.

"I never realized how bad it looked." Darry stands up and stands between his two younger brothers. Soda is till shouting and Pony is in tears.

"WELL IF I'M SUCH A SOURCE OF WORRY FOR YOU WHY DON'T I JUST LEAVE HUH?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! "

"LEAVE TO WHERE?! THE SHEPHERDS?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Darry bellows and the two fall silent. Pony is sobbing into Darry's back and Soda is panting. "Look at you two! You two were so close now look at cha. Soda, you are too old for this kind of tantrum! I've been listenin to you fight and it sounds to me like your jealous! That is horrible and think about who his big brothers really are. You and me! He ain't gonna leave you now you apologize to Pony. " He says sternly.

At first Soda opens his mouth to argue but then his own words and Darry's sink in. He was jealous, jealous and scared his little brother was going to leave him. He had spat horrible things at his little brother and in the quiet he heard Pony's sobs loud and clear. Each choked breath was like a bullet to the heart. Soda moved past Darry and took ahold of Pony. Pony fell into his chest and cried. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean it, I swear. I am so so so so so so so sorry! I was jealous and scared. I am so sorry baby." Pony just clung to Soda and Soda rocked him back and forth gently. The boys had left long ago and Darry was sitting against a wall holding both of them.

"You're both fools." Darry says quietly.

"I am so stupid." Soda says sadly stroking Pony's hair. Who had cried himself to sleep and was occasionally sniffling in his sleep.

"Not stupid, just foolish. Now let's get him up to bed and we can all stay home together tommorrow." Darry smiles down at them both.

"Alright, but can ya give me a minute? My legs are asleep."

Darry starts laughing and Soda chuckles softly.

Yeaaaahhhh, this literally just popped into my head late at night. I had to get it out of my head. I don't think it's worth turning into a muilti-chapter but that'll be up to you guys.

R&R


End file.
